a shadows light
by forgotten truth124k
Summary: we all know the storry of the evil shadow but what about a medic shadow?


_**i own nothing it is my first attempt and trial fic on an idea i got thanks to who ever drew a pick of dark tending to link and so thank them for the idea just thought id get it out and see what **_**_happens_**

* * *

rain wiped at the tent front and the young shadow frowned as the cold breeze drifted in

" any survivors?" he asked

" not yet we are still looking but it is insane not a single hylean body so far all of them ar mobilens" another in armor said

"so it was a group with a lot of skill and luck?" the young shadow said he eyed the man beside him a deep frown on his face

" thats the thing we can only find one set of boot tracks " the man said getting the shadow to blink

" no way you take me a fool few have that skill and if they did well let just say they would not wast time with this im not an idiot alex it purely impossible"

"easy dark never said it was just telling you what we found so far " the man named alex raised his hands in surrender knowing tho the shadow was a healer could still do serious harm.

" what ever man get out im closing the tent " dark growled out and pushed the older man out before closing the entrance and packed a bag of supplies he would need for a long trip

" geez why did i join these idiots a single man cant do the carnage done hear impossible and they can barely track to boot what is the redeeming quality here?..." he paused and looked up

" oh right free food" he said with a slight smirk he shouldered his pack and grabbed a canteen of water and left the camp .

* * *

"wow really is only one but these wounds are not of that done by a sword but arow he picked them off" dark muttered in the middle of a field of dead moblins

"well what ever it was not all of this is moblin blood" dark said and sniffed the blood his red eyes flashing slightly

"oh dear my friend what might you be?" he muttered a smirk falling on his lips and proceeded to follow that the others could not.

eventually the trail lead to a hole in the roots of an old tree as a man lay in the hole out cold and shivering

" shit man they got ya good" he said picking up the man carefully and seeing a wound covered by a make shift bandage and shook his head " better get you back"he said

when he got a clear look at his face froze

"the hell?" he said but a light moan of pain snapped dark out of his thoughts and he stared back quickly to the camp.

by the time he made it however was already well into the night and his eyes glowed night time was like day for him not entirely understood why but didn't

matter now as he easily slipped to the tent unnoticed and set him down on one of the beds " well lets see what we got" he said as he washed his hands and moved away the shirt and bandage frowning at the size of the wound unfortunately with the moving of the clothe the man woke up and screamed in pain

"hey i need you to calm down" he said but this only seemed to make the man panick more

" who are you!" he yelled and shot back as fast as he could

" easy im a medic my name is dark im hear to help but only if you let me" he said trying to pacify the man

"why in the goddess do you look like me?" the man questioned untrustingly

dark paused and thought " that i cant say as i really don't know but you do need to at least calm down and i can get a fairy to take care of that wound ok?"

the man nodded and lay back closing his eyes to try and null the pain but only seemed to get worse more he moved but the more pain the tensser he became and thus harder was to relax as dark came over with the fairy he gave a worried look and spread the curtains a bit before guiding the fairy to the wound and she did her magic and the man began to relax and calm down

" my name ...is Link" he said softly falling to sleep once more

dark smiled " well Link rest up got work in the morning on why we look alike" he said

dark finished filing out reports and a few other things but felt drawn to the man no idea why was it his looks well if he did look like that can see why the girls swoon but girls were never his thing but this man...

"we will see what tomorrow brings" he said and blew out the light in the tent and went to his bed and fell asleep

* * *

Link woke up to a dark room lighting a candle next to his bed he looked around and got up he looked at all the other items and beds only one other was filled but had nicer sheets in the way was red instead of white he decided to let them rest and looked over the papers everything was so clinical had no pictures of family friends just work slowly the patter of rain began to beat on the tent

Link walked to the back to see who was in the bed and to his surprise it was a man just like him only while his hair was a honey blond this guy was a midnight black and whare as he had tanned skin his was pale like it had never seen sun

" not nice to stare at people in their sleep" a gravely voice that seemed to send shivers down Links spine said jerking his attention to the red eyes staring at him

"s-sorry" Link said fumbling with his words

" if ya cant sleep i wont complain to sharing my bed" as he sat up and cleared his throat to get rid of the rumbel making his voice much smoother now

" no thanks i can sleep fine on my own" Link blushed seeing the smirk on the others face

"aww c'mon i dont bite unless your into that" he smirked

Link turned bright red and turned around " good night" he said angrily to leave and get back in his own bed

dark laughed at the blond having gotten the wanted reason he waited till he heard the light even breathing of the blond before going to sleep once more smirking

* * *

_**pleas Read and Review as always with all my stories more review i get more likly im to update**_


End file.
